


Sweet Motel Air

by orphan_account



Series: Awkward Encounters Prompt [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Himuru returns home from America and meets up with Murasakibara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Motel Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Um, hello!”

 

Himuru’s chipper voice cut through the smoky motel office air like a knife through butter. Murasakibara turned to glare at his former teammate with a mouth full of food. Himuru just chuckled warmly. “It’s been awhile, Mura.”

 

He just nodded in agreement, since his face was stuffed with American sweets Himuru had sent him from America, where Murasakibara thought he was. “Did you miss me?” Himuru asked hopefully.

 

It took Murasakibara a minute to nod his head. “Off curz I mshd you,” he said with a mouthful of food. After swallowing down his twinkie, he offered a question. “Why are you here, Himu-chin?”

 

Himuru shrugged. “I missed you, I guess. It’s been four years.”

 

“Just me?” Murasakibara questioned.

 

“Well, lots of people,” he sighed. He didn’t make much sense. “Mura, where are you staying at?”

 

“Room twelve.”

 

“I’m in room thirteen! Visit me after I unpack?”

 

Himuru left the question open for Murasakibara, leaving the small office to go get his things from the cab. He paid the man and hauled his bags towards the motel room.

 

***

 

Himuru sighed in defeat and flopped down on the bed into a pile of half-sorted clothes. He had been working for a half hour and still his former teammate hadn’t come to distract him.

 

There was a knock at the door and Himuru hopped up quickly, opening it. He looked up to find none other than...Kagami Taiga. “Taiga?” his shoulders slumped visibly and the hothead took offense.

 

“Sorry I’m not your high school crush,” he growled insensitively. “He went to go get food. He’ll be back with lunch in about forty-five.” Kagami invited himself in and plopped into a chair. “So, when did you get back?”

 

“This morning,” Himuru replied casually. Though he was upset it wasn’t his Mura, he wasn’t mad that it was Taiga waiting at his door.

 

They talked of basketball and boyfriends and imaginary boyfriends (well, MAINLY imaginary boyfriends) for the forty-five minutes that Murasakibara wasted buying treats for himself.

 

***

 

Himuru tried to swallow a yawn but it forced its way out and he cursed himself for it. By now Kagami had gone home, to where Kuroko probably was, since Kagami had an extra bedroom and Kuroko had no job. Or maybe it was because Kagami always caught a glimpse of Kuroko in the shower when he left the door open.

 

Either way, Mura and Himuru were alone. The taller reached into his bag of bought candy and tossed a box of Valentine’s hearts to Himuru. He caught them and eyed them suspiciously. “What are these for?”

 

“Read them,” his voice was distant since his head was in the bag of candies.

 

“You’re mine, I love you, say yes? What?”

 

“I love Himu-chin. I want to taste him.”

 

“E-eh?!” Himuru blushed madly and buried his face in a pillow.

 

“Is he sweet? Or salty?” Mura asked seductively, crawling towards the bed Himuru was on. He scooted further up the bed.

 

Murasakibara grasped his wrists and pinned him to the mattress, thoroughly licking his neck. Himuru moaned quietly and blushed even darker than before in embarrassment. This only seemed to encourage the lavender-haired, seeing as how he continued to lick him.

 

“Himu-chin is salty with sweat~~~”

Himuru couldn’t take it anymore, capturing Mura’s lips with his own and kissing him with such passion that his lips began to bruise and swell. Murasakibara tasted like twinkies and cinnamon swirls. He forced his tongue past his lips and licked to get more of the sweet taste.

 

Somehow a hand found its way into Himuru’s jeans and a new sound of pleasure erupted from his lips.

 

“Hey, I forgot my--” Kagami froze in the doorway, seeing the two heavily petting and making out. “Uh, well...” he cleared his throat. “Gotta love motels, eh, Tatsuya?”

 

Himuru’s only reply was an evil glare and a “Get the fuck out, Taiga.”

  
  
  



End file.
